


25 Prompted Drabbles & Sentence-fics

by Holdt



Category: Stargate - All Series
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to 25 out of 100 Stargateland 'Buddy System' Challenge prompts</p>
            </blockquote>





	25 Prompted Drabbles & Sentence-fics

**shoot:** One impulse, one goal, one tool extending into the sublime; damn a P90 was sweet!  
 **  
 **explanation:**** Even as a Colonel, Sam Carter never forgot the horrified look that would creep into most peoples expressions whenever she attempted an explanation.  
 **  
 **caught**** : Daniel remembered this; caught between his values as a scientist and as a soldier was much as he’d been caught between ascension and the one whom he could never seem to leave behind.  
 **  
 **spring**** : Atlantis’ doors tended to spring open to John Sheppard, responding to his command of the ATA gene with an ease that was the envy of the science staff.  
 **  
 **open:**** Jack was many things; open would be the least of them.  
 **  
 **insult:**** Ronon never said a word, but it was a secret pleasure to hear the variety of inventive insults McKay could come up with.  
 **  
 **safe:**** Teyla was wary of the word ‘safe’- like Earth’s supposed alliance with the Athosians, ‘safe’ was all too situational and relative to be trusted.  
 **  
 **wedding:**** Vala pressed Daniel unmercifully about the details of his wedding until one day, at his patience’s end, he told the truth; he could barely remember his wife's face.  
 **  
 **unexpected:**** Of all the secrets the _Destiny_ harbored, the stasis pods were the most unexpected and the most mundane.  
 **  
 **smoke:**** Once Rush had used the stones and found to his dismay that he couldn’t even contemplate having a smoke while in someone else’s body.  
 **  
 **temple**** : Jack liked to tease that if you’d seen one Gould temple, you’d seen them all.  
 **  
 **shelter**** : Heart pounding in his chest, Rodney ran for the caves, desperately hoping that John wasn’t too far behind; knowing that his only true comfort ran on long legs, shielding with deadly intent and sheltering Rodney with his own body.  
 **  
 **flower**** : Teyla found the dried leaves of the kava flower particularly well suited for teas.  
 **  
 **hug**** : His team could scowl all they wanted – there was no way in hell Jack was hugging a 10 foot sasquatch, no matter how well diplomatic relations was going.  
 **  
 **game:**** In the beginning, Eli tried to think of his duties as part of an elaborate game; 20 points for rations, 50 points for finding a water-bearing planet, a gadjillion points for finding the way home. It made things easier, at first.  
 **  
 **touch**** : Of all the things Jack O’Neill regretted, not being able to touch Daniel’s hand in his hour of pain and need was in the top three.  
 **  
 **stab:**** The Iratus bug stabbed it’s thick proboscis into the neck of its victim, feasting on the sweet flow of life beneath.  
 **  
 **gloat:**** Privately Baal thought that it was his gloating that needed work, and not his plans for domination.  
 **  
 **hollow:**** Antarctica gave John a hollow feeling deep down inside, but anything was better than being grounded for life.  
 **  
 **cuddle**** : “I did _not_ ‘cuddle up to you’, you jackass – it’s negative 10 degrees outside!” Rodney exclaimed.  
 **  
 **dark**** : In the dark of simulated night, it was easy to pretend he was still purely Human. Some days, John needed that reminder.  
 **  
 **harm:**** Working at the SGC was a nerve-wracking descent into insanity even on the best days, but Janet never forgot rule number one: Primum non nocere. (First, do no harm.)  
 **  
 **sweet**** : There was nothing as sweet as warm heavy gold, Vala mused.  
 **  
 **shock:**** One bite of lemon chicken could send brilliance into anaphylactic shock, sorely depriving the Atlantis mission of one of its most prized assets.

 **snow:** Sometimes Jack missed the snow in Minnesota so badly it ached.


End file.
